A Cry in the Night
by WaterFarie88
Summary: Three siblings torn apart in one war, and reunited in another. They must gather their strength once more and save themselves from destruction.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Troy. I only own my own characters.

Note: My muse has not fully awakened yet, so this fanfic might sound a bit forced. I hope everything turns out alright…

Acantha is pronounced Ah – Can – Tha (It means "thorn")

Ajax is pronounced Ae – Jax (It means "eagle")

Damian is pronounced Day – Me – N (It means "tame")

Summary – Three siblings torn apart in one war, and reunited in another. They must gather their strength once more and save themselves from destruction.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Cries of anguish mixed together with cries of triumph. Thessaly was finally conquered by Agamemnon the Greek king. The Myrmidon named Achilles successfully killed the Thessalian King's best warrior. Once the army of Thessaly returned to the camp, a lone soldier sprinted hastily into his tent. His children were sitting quietly inside, arms tangled in an embrace. Damian was eighteen years old, the oldest of the three children. Ajax came next, being seventeen years of age. Acantha, his only daughter, was only fifteen years of age.

"My sons, take your sister and flee from here! Agamemnon has won the war! If you do not leave, you will be called upon to fight for Greece. I do not want you to live in a world run by a king who is ruled by greed. Ajax, find a horse and ride to Mycenea and seek out your cousin Patroculus's family. He will care for you and help you reunite with your siblings. Damian, take your sister and set sail for the city of Troy. It has not yet been conquered by Agamemnon and is thriving under the rule of King Priam. You will live a happy life there."

"Will we ever see you again, Father?" Acantha asked in a small voice.

"I do not know, my love, but do not fret. Heed my instructions and listen to your brothers. May the Gods look after you." He kissed his own flesh and blood and set them on their journeys.

* * *

Months passed, and Acantha could be found darting down the halls of the palace, searching for Briseis, King Priam's niece. Briseis was always disappearing when something important was about to happen. She spotted Briseis in the midst of the court. "Briseis, they are coming back!" 

Both of the girls understood that "they" meant Paris, Hector, and Acantha's brother Damian. They ran, bubbling with joy, to the throne room and awaited the arrival of the men.

* * *

Damian stood on the deck of the ship, allowing the wind to caress his bare chest, his mind roaming the vastness of his past. When he first reached Troy with his sister, they had nowhere to go. No one knew their faces, let alone their names. Acantha, being the more religious of the two, entered Apollo's temple to pray for a place to dwell until Ajax came. While in the temple, they met Briseis, one of Apollo's priestesses. She came to their aid and provided a place to stay and a family to protect them. Now, months later, Damian was treated like one of Priam's own sons; Acantha, like one of Priam's own daughters. They were of value to the Trojans, showing their wisdom and skill with weapons. Paris had taken a liking to Acantha, always looking after her as if she was his little sister. Hector couldn't help but treat Acantha as Paris treated her. 

Hector walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "What do you ponder, my dear friend."

"Nothing I have not always pondered." Damian answered.

Paris hurried to the two of them. "Do you love me, Brother? Would you protect me from any foe?" he said to Hector.

Hector looked at him with distrusting eyes. "The last time you asked me that, you were seven and had just stolen Father's horses. What have you done now?"

Paris brought Hector under the deck and Damian could only hear their heated discussion. He sighed and shook his head sadly. Paris was always the troublemaker.

Hector returned to the deck, looking dejected. Damian glanced at him and asked, "What crime has Paris committed now, Hector?"

"You shall see." was the reply.

Damian looked back to the ocean. Somewhere out there, his younger brother was thinking of him. "Where are you, my brother?" He whispered to the sea.

* * *

Ajax raced between the pillars, on the lookout for Achilles and Patroculus. After arriving in Mycenea, Achilles took Ajax in and cared for him. Ajax was disheartened when he learned of his uncle and aunt's death. Patroculus and Ajax were now both orphans, with only Achilles as family. For all Ajax knew, his siblings and father died at the hands of the Greeks. 

With his mind elsewhere, Patroculus took the chance to strike Ajax in the chest with the blunt of his sword. Ajax staggered backwards in shock and awoke to his surroundings.

Achilles chuckled, "Sleeping on the job, Ajax?"

Both Ajax and Patroculus lunged at Achilles but he easily evaded them. Achilles shifted his weight from one foot to the other and tensed up. He listened closely to the wind and scanned the trees. Achilles launched a spear into a nearby tree. Odysseus froze and stared at the spear, then decided to approach Achilles.

While Achilles and Odysseus "chatted", Ajax looked out onto the ocean. He thought of his little sister and older brother, whom he had to leave behind. A voice, carried by the wind, reached his ears. "Where are you, my brother?"

"Ajax, the Greeks wish for your help in the war. You will be a great asset to the army." Odysseus faced the young warrior. He placed a hand on Ajax's shoulder and jostled Ajax from his thoughts.

"I will gladly fight alongside my fellow Greeks and seek honor for my family." Ajax bowed to the King of Ithaca. He turned back to the ocean view with a sigh. "I hope to gain a name in the war and return to my siblings." The bright midday sun shone his rays on the four men as they spoke of war and glory.

* * *

The palace buzzed with excitement as Hector, Paris, and Damien trekked up the Grand Stairs. Priam greeted his sons and Damien; then he turned his attention to the beautiful maiden adjacent to Paris. The three of them spoke with Priam as Damien looked for his sister. 

As the returning nobles and Priam reacquainted themselves, Briseis and Acantha burst in. As Paris and Hector complimented their cousin, Acantha ran and threw her arms around her brother.

"Damien, oh how I've missed you!" Acantha's laughter rang through the Hall.

Damien returned her hug and then placed her feet back on the floor. His eyes took on a mischievous glint and he pretended to scowl. "Acantha, you know a lady such as yourself should not be behaving like a plebian orphan."

Acantha brushed off her skirt, smoothed her hair, and straightened her back. She tried to sound prim and proper. "And is this personality more to your liking?"

Damien just laughed and gathered his sister into another hug. "You are growing up too soon, Baby Sister."

"Do you have any news of Ajax?"

He looked disheartened, "None at all. But I have a feeling we shall see him soon."

* * *

Ajax stood at the bow of the ship headed for Troy, nonchalantly sharpening his sword. 

Patroculus clapped him on the back, "Did you not mention that your brother and sister were in Troy?"

He dropped his sword in his enthusiastic way of jumping up. "I did!"

Achilles placed a hand on both of their shoulders, "What are you wondering?"

"How many Trojans we will kill." Patroculus said with a grin.

Ajax nodded his agreement but Achilles looked tense. "No, you will not fight in this war. You are too young."

"But–" Patroculus started to complain.

Ajax slapped his hand over his mouth, "Maybe it would be best if we did_ not _fight in this war. Achilles, please take care and try not to kill my brother on the battlefield."

He shrugged, "There are no guarantees."

* * *

"My king!" A messenger rode through the streets of Troy, frantically trying to catch Priam's attention. "My king! The Greeks have launched an invasion!" 

Acantha and Damien looked at each other; they were thinking the same things. "Father and Ajax will probably come."

Hector immediately asked for people to be armed. Damien gave Acantha a quick hug and left for the armory.

"I hope he will be alright."

"Let us go pray to Apollo." Briseis urged. "He may answer our prayers."

"I truly hope so…" Acantha stood at the top of the steps to the Palace, her eyes scanning the ocean. "I pray for their safety…"

Briseis was not sure if Acantha uttered her plea for the Trojans or the Greeks, but she did not wish to ask. Either way, this war will change their lives forever…

* * *

Yay, I finally finished this chapter! I've been working on it since the movie first hit theaters, so it's been a long time. 


End file.
